


stuck in water -  the red thread 90s - ?  - 1. in rivulets the water flows

by wisdomofsnow



Series: in water [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Story shown in development, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofsnow/pseuds/wisdomofsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to present the stages of one story - each is complete and holds a story itself -  all are finished and all were the reason for yet another story.</p><p>The first is Hutch's thoughts... Starsky is in hospital. The setting is Sweet Revenge. Hutch leaves the hospital and being the nature boy he is... goes near a river and ends up in it hitting his head hard on the stoney ground before floating in a half unconcious state half in, half on the water down the stream.</p><p> It is not really the first in this line of stages but the first in this fandom ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck in water -  the red thread 90s - ?  - 1. in rivulets the water flows

**Author's Note:**

> I've liked this fandom for a really long time, but wasn't active in posting for years. It This was written during english class in 1994. The result of a bet. The previous year I had written something on Hamlet and my friend challenged me to rewrite it Hutch style...
> 
> The whole project was one that gave me and my friends many laughs and cries. Some parts were once up in small archives, who knows maybe you might stumble on something you previously read 10 or more years ago.
> 
> Even though I wrote the stories as stand alone... I had ideas that changed the original story quite a few times.
> 
> Maybe that is not explaining it very well, because the stories did not change themselves. I still like them as they were when I wrote them. And I consider them complete stories that can stand alone till today. Yet, I don't see them separately, may be due to the fact that I know what influence made a change to the original storyline as well as I know that the influence became part of it and wove its way on and on.  
> Figuratively I see a tree, the first story is the first root and so on...

1994 

**In rivulets the water flows**

* * *

  
**In rivulets the water flows past my weary eyes.**   
**The river swells, the current grows took my body on the rise.**   
**I fell by choice or maybe did my foot slip on the mossy wood?**   
**I walked sure steps as I recall the water called or maybe not.**   
**Alone am I was ever so as he did leave or maybe not.**   
**My mind is blurred, my sight is blurred by the current more and more.**   
**I hit my head, a watery red is all around in water deep I flow –**   
**The only warmth in cold and pain a narrow comfort is my thought**   
**My thought of thee I have known for long though**   
**doth he care for me**   
**he’d buy my life with his own as would his – I care for thee**   
**maybe for me I did not care as much distress winds up my heart**   
**my state caused thy distress or not**   
**nonetheless it startles me brings recollections of a room**   
**painful strong, white and cold, cold and pain**   
**a narrow world that I behold in septic clear**   
**a word alone just hospital it hurts my soul my narrow world**   
**lies there alone,**   
**lay there dead**   
**deeply imbedded in my soul a cry a sob as I recall or maybe not.**   
**Retrace the path in my mind shall I once more**   
**To maybe see thy face all clear and blurry free**   
**I care for thee doth thee not know**   
**In rivulets the water flows curling past my weary eyes**   
**The river swells the red increas’ on ev’ry rise**   


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So think I will choose series for this project. 
> 
> Do not stumble over words or constructions, a lot of words were written incorrectly by choice and intent. Some stories don't have sentence structure, others are missing comma or full stops. A lot of stories use ... (I have always loved this) or - which means and so on or think pause, sometimes it indicates a missing word. Depending on my lecture at the time ' will appear more or less. 
> 
> All work of mine has a created rhythm when you read. Sometimes it breaks up in the climax and reappears at the end. It is typical me... 
> 
> What else to say?
> 
> Language has always been my favourite toy ;)


End file.
